Messaging systems are known. Two way paging or messaging systems have recently been deployed. Two way systems in addition to being able to send a message to a selective messaging receiver or unit are arranged and constructed to receive messages that originate at such a unit. Two way systems in addition to having an outbound or transmit system directed to message delivery have an inbound or receiving system arranged for receiving messages from selective messaging units. The ability to receive messages allows the service provider to offer guaranteed message delivery or the capability of a messaging unit to originate messages and inquiries.
For various reasons, such as unit size and battery life thus low power small messaging unit power amplifiers, current two way systems have unbalanced outbound and inbound paths such that typical two way systems are deployed with significantly more base receivers than transmitters. Unfortunately when enough base receivers have been deployed to assure inbound coverage many messaging units can be within the reception range of numerous base receivers. Base receivers are ordinarily coupled to a central system control point or system controller by a network channel that is often leased by the service provider from a common carrier such as telephone company.
The magnitude of the lease fees for the network channel often depend on the amount of traffic carried over the network channel. Historically each base receiver that receives a message from a messaging unit will forward that message as received regardless of accuracy to the system controller. Often all but one of these messages is an unnecessary duplication of traffic that in turn result in higher lease fees. Clearly a need exists for methods and equipment that will reduce traffic on the network channel.